


Birth

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [252]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A /B/O universe where Omega!Sam and Alpha!Dean get stuck in a warehouse and Sam goes into labor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

“Dean…Dean!” Sam shouted, hands on his stomach, as he breathing got heavier.

The contractions were getting worse and he cried out.

“Hey, hey, Sammy.” Dean said, going to Sam’s side. “I’m here.”

“Dean! I don’t wanna have our baby in a fucking warehouse!”

“Sam we’re stuck here until I can figure out what’s wrong with the Impala.

Sam cried out again, and Dean held Sam’s hands.

"Sam, baby, it’s gonna be OK. We’re gonna get you through this.” Dean said. He tugged Sam’s pants down and looked to see how far Sam was dilated. “Not yet Sam…still got a bit to go.”

“Dean, I don’t wanna give birth to our kid here.”

“I know, Sammy. But we don’t have any other choice.”

Sam whimpered as another contraction went through him and he gripped Dean’s arm tightly.

Dean winced at how hard Sam’s grip was, but he rather have Sam break his arm over any complications for when their baby arrived.“

"Just keep breathing Sam.” Dean instructed. “Breath.”

“I am!” Sam growled, before dropping his head against the floor.

Dean helped Sam work through the contractions until he was dilated enough.

“Alright Sam. When I tell you, start pushing.” Dean said.

“Dean…” Sam whimpered.

“I’m here with you, Sammy.” Dean said. Sam nodded, and tried to control his breathing more.

“Alright….push!”

Sam cried out as he started pushing, and he gripped Dean even harder. Dean winced, knowing the bruises that would show up when they finally got out of here.

“Keep pushing…keep pushing. OK, Sam. Breath.” Sam gasped, and his hold on Dean gave a little.

“Doing good, Sammy, just keep listening to me.”

The process went by slowly, but finally, Dean could see the baby’s head.

“Keep pushing Sammy! I can see the head!”

Sam cried out again as he pushed, and slowly he gave birth to his and Dean’s child.

When the first cry from their child happened, Sam sobbed in relief, letting go of Dean’s arm.

Dean took off his jacket and wrapped their baby in it, before cutting off the umbilical cord with one of his tinier blades. He brought the baby over to Sam who held the child close.

“We made a little baby boy, Sammy.” Dean murmured softly, pulling Sam into his lap. “And you did it. You gave birth to that little baby boy. Proud of you Sam.”

Sam just shut his eyes, holding his baby close as he soothed him.

“We’ll need to think up a name for him.” Sam murmured, worn out.

“We will. Just you two relax. You both deserve it.” Dean said.


End file.
